Kiss and Tell
by J.K. LoL-ing
Summary: Dave Karofsky runs out of the prom, not being able to dance with Kurt and come out, making a difference.  He finds comfort in an unexpected person.  Fave Hudofsky bromance.  One-sided Kurtofsky


**A/N: So, we don't know what happened to Dave or where he went, but my headcanon had him run outside where Finn and Jesse are still arguing or having a dumb argument. Sorry I didn't include Jesse much…not a huge fan of him…sooo. Haha, but I fully support the Hudofsky Bromance. :) I don't own Glee or anything, you know the drill guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss and Tell<strong>

His exit was reminiscent of Kurt's earlier as he let the gymnasium door slam shut behind him, but he continued through the hallways, past some stragglers and happy couples seeking refuge from the humid dance floor. Dave finally reached the school entrance and threw those doors open with a grunt too, throwing his shoulder into it like he was tackling someone on the field. The cool night air hit him immediately and he slowed down enough to realize he still had his prom king scepter gripped tightly in his hand, the crown was still perched on his head haphazardly. He didn't wear it with grace like Kurt wore his queen's crown. With a strangled cry he tore the dinky plastic crown from his head and tossed it to the ground, no realizing the two other boys in the middle of a heated argument not far from him.

"Dude, you okay?" a familiar voice called, a mix of apprehension and genuine caring. Finn left the other boy to come over, putting a hand on Dave's shoulder. "What happened, Karofsky? You…won king? Who won queen?" There were so many questions and they all wrenched his heart so viciously he thought he heard it tear.

"Kurt…I'm sorry, Hudson…I couldn't…I didn't know…" he managed to whisper, his eyes still fixed on the crown, refusing to meet Finn's.

"Kurt…?" Finn didn't understand, but how could he? Dave took a breath, gathering his strength to relate what just happened.

"Kurt was voted prom queen…as a joke, I think. I swear I had nothing to do with it! I…I've been trying so hard to protect him, Finn…" He couldn't seem to gauge Finn's expression, but he wanted the taller boy to understand.

"I don't understand why. I know Santana couldn't have made such an impact on you, Karofsky." Dave shook his head, feeling himself tear up again.

"I feel really bad for what I did…not just shoving him or threatening him, Finn. I…I stole his first kiss…the first kiss that mattered," he sniffed, but his gaze didn't waver as he stared into Finn's eyes, waiting for a response.

"So…you're gay," Finn spoke quietly; a small statement that spoke volumes. A sob broke through the wall that he had been trying to build up, he wasn't sure where it had been, but it was broken now, just like it broke the other day in the hallway, and he nodded, consenting. "Oh, dude, that actually makes so much sense," Finn spoke again, squeezing Dave's shoulder gently.

"Yeah, but I can't come out like Kurt said. You…you can't tell me that people won't talk about me, won't look at me differently. I'm not like Kurt," he loathed the way his voice trembled as he spoke. He gripped the plastic scepter until it hurt and he felt it break. He had been keeping his violent rages under control ever since Kurt had been compliant about the Bully Whips. He let the shiny thing fall to the ground, where it rolled to where the crown had landed. "I can't deal with being an outcast, I can't join freaking glee club," his voice cracked and the tears flowed freely down his cheek. "I thought that maybe things would be better if I stopped bullying him…but they all voted for him! He ran out and I wanted to follow him for a second, but then I remembered that was his boyfriend's job, not mine. And then he came back…Figgins crowned him and we were going to dance…Kurt told me to come out and make a difference…I couldn't. I wanted to…but I can't," his wiped at his nose and eyes as Finn took it all in. Suddenly he was being pulled into a hug by the taller boy. Dave felt ashamed and bad that he was getting snot and tears on Finn's jacket, but it felt good to let it out with someone.

"He forgave me for everything, Finn…I…I can't believe it, man," he whispered, letting out a gurgled laugh. Finn nodded and patted Dave's back awkwardly.

"You know, does it matter if people think differently of you, if Kurt accepts you? You have been redeeming yourself and New Directions would take you in. Maybe some of Kurt's strength will rub off on you, huh?" Finn smiled in that crooked way that he had and Dave wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks.

"Y-yeah, I guess…" Dave returned the smile and Finn thumped him on the back.

"We'll deal with it, man. In the meantime, wanna head to the Dairy Queen with me and Jesse?" He pointed at the guy he had been arguing with when Dave emerged from the school. "I finally agreed to Dairy Queen instead of the Lima Bean because he wouldn't stop arguing and being prissy," Finn confided in a low voice. Dave chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll pick up something for Santana there," Dave said, feeling slightly guilty that he was going to leave before the dance ended. Finn nodded and smiled, heading to his car. "Oh…Finn? Dude?" Finn stopped and turned to look at him questioningly. "Thanks…you know…for listening and stuff. You and Kurt are both pretty cool…" Finn nodded and grinned.

"No problem, man. Though I don't think you're supposed to kiss and tell," Finn replied, smirking. Dave let out a chuckle.

"Oh, shut up, dude," he retorted, shoving at the taller boy's shoulder playfully.

"Just saying…" Finn shoved back lightly.

"Yeah, I know. Don't tell your brother, though," Dave warned.

"Of course," Finn consented as he unlocked the car door and got in. Dave nodded and followed, buckling up and freely smiling, feeling that Kurt could take care of himself and maybe he really didn't need Dave's protection. Maybe David needed Kurt's protection…


End file.
